


Pirate Playtime

by Mie779



Series: Captain von Rascal [2]
Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie779/pseuds/Mie779
Summary: Maria wants her pirate captain back, maybe a late-night rendezvous will bring him out to play... Ahoy there me mateys we're in for some more pirate fun between Maria and Georg... The M rating is there for a reason ;)
Relationships: Georg von Trapp/Maria von Trapp
Series: Captain von Rascal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977103
Kudos: 5





	Pirate Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A follow up on my “Work like a captain, play like a pirate” story… hope you enjoy… it’s rated M for a reason… slightly more descriptive than my other stories… but not overly graphic in detail… (I hope :P ) but I think it is still slightly in the smut category ;)
> 
> Thanks to utility_singer for beta reading this story… my grammar is not perfect, and I tend to reuse the same words again and again… ;) (I did some self after edits after 6 years via Grammarly, that's it... yes this story was written 6 years ago... ;) )

Maria walked through the darkened hallway of their house; she clasped her dressing gown tightly around her body. She looked cautiously around not wanting to run into anyone, she fiddled nervously with the triangular object in her right hand. The coarse felt fabric tickled her fingertips. 

She moved downstairs and moved towards her husband’s office. When she reached the double doors, she silently turned the knob and slipped inside. The sight that greeted her was very familiar; Georg was seated at his large mahogany desk, completely engrossed with whatever project he was working on. A single lamp illuminated his workspace; the rest of the room was in total darkness.

It was only a short wave of his hand in her direction that indicated that he had heard her. Maria smiled for herself, she knew her husband too well and could see that he had his whole focus on his work. Smiling even more when she realized that this could only work to her advantage for her plan to fully work.

Georg worked at the Naval Academy, in Annapolis, Maryland, and she knew that the workload had been immense the past few weeks. The final exams had to be prepared, and this gave Georg several hours of extra work every night. Maria was starting to see the signs of fatigue on her husband, and she hoped that her plan would get him to focus on something else. It was now almost midnight, and in the past couple of days, Maria had not seen her husband during the evenings and often fell asleep before he went to bed. One night he even ended sleeping on the sofa in his office, in all honesty, she missed him, missed falling asleep next to his warm body. She also missed their private intimate times; it had been far too long in her opinion.

Maria hoped that she would be able to get his attention when she proceeded with her plan.

Quietly she locked the door and then walked closer to his desk. She slowly untied her dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor. Then she placed the triangular hat on her head, it was a bit too large but she knew that it would get his attention when added together with the rest of her outfit.

Then she casually rested her hip on the desk while she crossed her arms over her chest, and whispered: “Oh darling, why ya need ta work such late hours.” She knew it was a bad pirate accent, but she smiled cheekily when his head whipped up in surprise. The pencil he had been holding dropped to the desk. When it rolled to the floor with a small clatter, he didn’t make a move to pick it up.

Georg had vaguely registered that his wife had entered his office, but didn’t pay much attention to her entrance, because every night she would to come in and say goodnight when he had to work late.

Now looking at his cheeky wife he was speechless. She was clad in a short, _extremely_ short flowing ruby red and black skirt, and a white shirt which hung low on her shoulders, held together with a red satin ribbon. The costume was topped with a form of cincher corset, much like the one she had worn to the New Year ball four months ago, only this one was made of soft black leather.

Her hair was hidden under a large triangular pirate hat; he recognized it as the hat he had worn himself. It looked far too big for her head, and it had tilted slightly sideways, but somehow it still managed to stay on her head.

“Ah… well…” Georg cleared his throat; words seemed to fail him at the moment, he scratched nervously at a spot behind his ear. With amazement written all over his face, he saw Maria push away from his desk, and move closer to him. The way she moved with poise and control, showed him that whatever she was up to she had carefully planned. There was a certain feminine grace and allure over her movements, something that he knew _he_ would be the only one _ever_ to see. Having been married to the woman for 10 years he had learned to read her body language when it came to their intimate moments, which clearly this was going to be. With a large grin on his face, he let his chair move back a little and rubbed his face in his hands, trying to get his tired mind focused on the seductress moving in.

When Maria had moved close to him she gracefully sat down on the edge of his desk, inches away from his legs. She was still not touching him but close enough for him to fully see her in this new pirate ensemble. Her eyes shone with passion and determination to seduce her husband.

Grinning like a madman, Georg gestured to her dress and asked: “My dear, you seem to have found some new clothes here, something you will be wearing to the next costume party at the academy?” Maria gasped at his question, and narrowed her eyes in a mock stern look, then said: “Ah my good man, no, these clothes are for your eyes only. I… well… I… thought we might… you know… well… play pirate again.” Her voice faltered a bit when she tried to explain her plan. She hated her small sign of insecurity, but when she saw Georg’s smile and the twinkle in his eyes, she knew he understood her.

“Ah I see, well then who am I ta say no ta an offer like this, but do tell me how and where ye hav’ found such fine clothing?” His voice had turned into his pirate imitation, earning a smile from Maria. He reached over and let his fingers follow the hemline of her dress, it rested high on the thigh, he was not even sure any of her nightgowns were this short.

Giving a small nervous laugh she explained: “You have no idea what lengths I had to go through to even find this. I dared not go to the costume shop we went to for the New Year party. I went to a small shop way at the other end of town, where _no one_ knows who I am.”

Georg laughed out loud and said that he would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when she had bought the dress. Maria just shook her head and told him that would have been out of the question.

“Well seeing as ye are already dressed to the part, what had ye in mind for me?” Georg raised a curious eyebrow and gave her a small wink.

Maria pushed herself off from the table, took the pirate hat off, and placed it on his head. “See I have already thought of that my dear Captain von _Rascal_.” Her voice was a low whisper when she said the last word. She looked at him with a critical eye and then exclaimed, “Well, I do think that we need to do some more work with your attire here…” She reached over and unbuttoned three buttons of his shirt, letting his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Again she studied her work and shook her head, then with a wicked gleam in her eyes she undid another button. Satisfied with her handiwork she let a finger travel over his now exposed skin. Georg inhaled sharply, not expecting himself to react so strongly to a mere touch of her finger.

Maria then placed herself back on the desk and proclaimed with a gesture of her hand, “There we go; now I got me, Captain von Rascal.”

Georg felt his heartbeat wildly in his chest, he knew his wife was adventures at times, but he had _never_ thought it possible for her to initiate anything like this. But seeing her flushed face and how her breath had quickened he knew she was enjoying herself very much.

Still a bit unsure what her plan really was, Georg carefully let his hand caress her thigh, making small circles down towards her knee. Maria hummed in approval and let her leg move up so it rested against the armrest of his chair. Now he had full access to her shapely leg. Georg was more than pleased with this and took full advantage of this. His fingers skimmed over her knee, moving down her leg. When he reached her ankle he made sure to pay special attention to the small spots on her foot that he knew would make her moan out in passion. Within a few seconds, a sweet meowing sound escaped Maria, and when he looked up at her face she smiled, while her face was tinged with a red glow. Giving her a small wink and his devious half-smile he continued his explorations of her leg.

Maria was awed how much this had affected her; a hum in her chest, her lower abdomen was tingling with anticipation. The slow movement of his exploring fingers was already driving her crazy with passion. She felt his fingers travel up her leg; following the outline of her calf, when he reached her knee he paid special attention to her very sensitive skin under her knee. Maria took a sharp intake of breath and placed her hands on the edge of the desk to steady her body. She was not sure if she would be able to keep herself standing much longer.

When Georg let his hand travel further up her thigh she shifted closer to him, letting him know that she was more than pleased by his actions. He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss to the side of her knee, and then let his tongue move out and slowly caressed the soft spot under her knee. Maria felt her other leg give away and she had to steady herself even more. Then she made a bold decision and moved her leg over his body, let her body move in front of him, and then placed both her legs on the chair. This gave him full access to her both her legs and a pretty nice view beneath her skirt.

Georg gulped down when he saw this, and Maria could easily tell when his eyes focused on the spot between her legs. She smiled smugly to herself, her plan had obviously worked, and it appeared that her husband had been rendered speechless by her actions.

“Shiver me timbers!” Georg whispered in astonishment he looked up at her face and noted the wicked gleam in her eyes and the smug smile on her lips. She seemed rather pleased with herself.

“Ye see something ye like… eh Captain?” Maria asked with amusement in her voice, she let her foot gently caress his arm.

“Ah… well me dear Fraulein it appears as if ye have forgotten a small piece of clothing…” Georg stated as he tried to get his mind to understand that his wife _deliberately_ had _not_ put on her underpants. His memory flashed back to the New Year party, and he knew _why_ she had left out that piece of clothing. She had clearly enjoyed his little “misbehavior” when he had stolen her underpants.

Georg smiled even more as he remembered their last pirate playtime, and he could see that Maria had given a lot of thought to this night.

Taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart and roaring arousal, he slid his hands up her legs with a feather-light touch. He felt her body shudder with anticipation, and he smiled cheekily at her as he rolled his chair closer to her, moving in between her legs.

Maria felt her whole body coil in a heated fire, which only intensified as he moved closer to her center. The twinkle in his eyes told her that he was more than pleased by her actions. She gripped the edge of the desk as he let his mouth place small lingering kisses on her exposed thigh, marking her skin as he moved closer to the “treasure” he knew he would soon find.

“Ah… oh… ye… hmm… are ye in search of… uh… something… something specific… oh my…” She tried to string together a coherent sentence, but as his mouth moved with agonizing slowness over her heated skin, she found that her words seemed to fail her.

“Oh ye have no idea, me beauty, ye have no idea… I seek a treasure, and it’s within me reach, don’t ye agree.” His warm breath tickled her oversensitive skin. Maria could only nod her head in agreement. She was far beyond aroused; in fact, she had been aroused more or less from the moment she had dressed up in the pirate outfit. Just thinking about what lavishing pirate wickedness they would share had been enough to fill her body with a fire of passion.

“Ah… well… then ye shall seek thy treasure my Captain… von _Rascal_ … seek thy treasure… oh my…” Her words stopped in her mouth when she suddenly felt his hot breath on her warm folds. She had to close her eyes and just let herself _feel_ , feel the intensity of the fire running wild in her body, gathering in the lower part of her abdomen.

Georg let his mouth linger mere millimeters from her womanhood, he knew she was anticipating his next move, and he couldn’t help teasing her a little. He wanted her to make the next move.

“Oh, Georg… I… want… I… need… you.” Maria panted as she tried to steady her breathing; she was beyond any reasonable thinking at the moment. She shifted her lower body slightly closer to him, letting him know just where she really wanted his mouth at the moment.

Georg placed his mouth on her heated mound. He moved over her folds in a tender caress, making her moan out in ecstasy. The sound spurred him on in his search for his treasure. Gently he slid the tip of his tongue to taste her sweetness, and he was rewarded with yet another moan, this time in a much lower octave, and this told him that he was even closer to unlocking her treasure than he had imagined. His mouth moved gently her folds until he found the spot he sought. When his tongue gently played with her center her whole body shuddered with passion. He teasingly let his tongue move away from her nub, now paying more attention to her delicate folds. He wanted to prolong her pleasure as much as possible. But when she started to move her lower body in a rhythmic motion to his ministrations he knew that she begged for release. Finally giving in he returned to her sensitive spot and gently touched it between his teeth, this sent her over the edge with an intensity that shocked them both. Maria felt her body turn into a boneless heap, her arms collapsed under her, and she rested her heated body on his desk. The aftermath ran through her body in a rippling motion, like waves crashing to the shore, her breathing was ragged and uneven. Never had she thought that she would have such an intense experience?

Georg moved his hands gently over her sensitive skin; he knew that she needed time to compose herself. He placed small lingering kisses down her thigh, waiting for her to make the next move; this was her night, her call on what would happen next.

Maria still felt shivers run through her body as she moved to sit up and looked down at her husband. He had a smug smile playing around his lips, he looked quite pleased with her interrupting his work. She smiled and let herself slide down into his lap, and then she sneaked her hands up around his neck gently caressing his soft skin.

Georg pulled her closer to his heated body and she was suddenly very much aware of just how aroused he was at this time. Maria moved her mouth close to his ear, and whispered in a sultry pirate voice: “Is that a hornpipe in yer pocket, or are ye just glad to see me?” She moved her lower body closer to his straining arousal. Georg groaned in response and he clutched her dress in his hands, he was stunned by her forwardness.

“Good grief woman, ye’r tryin’ ta kill me here ain’t ye?” Georg growled against the skin of her exposed shoulder.

Maria giggled a little and then started to nibble on his ear, her tongue darted out and tasted his skin, and then she whispered: “No sir, not kill you, only wanting to have a little fun playtime with me husband.”

Georg mumbled something incoherent while with his lips he started to place fiery trails on her warm skin. His mouth skimmed over her shoulder and found her neck; Maria tilted her head sideways, giving him better access. Then he moved lower and trailed a hot path down to her cleavage, when his mouth came to the barrier of her shirt he mumbled in frustration. He wanted more of her, _now_. Looking down he saw the small bow holding her shirt together around her shoulders, he got an idea. He looked up at her face and when he saw her hooded eyes looking back, he knew she wanted this just as much as him. She gave him a small smile in approval and asked: “Wanna shiver me timbers?”

“Ye have no idea, ye have no idea Fraulein, just _how_ much I’m gonna shiver yer timbers,” Georg stated in a husky voice. Then he reached up and slowly pulled on one end of the bow, the silken material parted effortlessly, and loosened the neckline of the shirt.

Maria felt the shirt loosen around her shoulders, and she saw a deep hunger in Georg’s eyes when he pulled the material down, exposing more of her skin. He let his mouth move over the newly revealed skin, trailing a path over the top of her breasts. She held her breath as he moved the shirt lower, the wide neckline allowed him to pull the shirt fully down and revealing her breasts.

With a hungry growl, he lowered his head and feasted on her skin, making her moan in ecstasy when his hungry mouth found her hardened nipple. Lavishing on the nub he felt his own arousal grow even more. He needed her now, and he was fairly certain that she wanted the very same thing.

With very little effort he lifted her and placed her on the desk, hoisting up her short skirt, giving him access to her warmth. He moved his hand with agonizing slowness up her thigh prolonging what they both wanted. Maria was still sitting up, making it easy for him to reach her breasts with his hungry mouth. The combined pleasure of his hot mouth and teasing fingers, made Maria moan out in pleasure. She found it more and more difficult to think clearly, this plan she had had was turning out to be much more than she had hoped for.

Georg finally slid his fingers over her heated opening, parting her folds gently he felt her moist center and knew that she was ready for him. He flicked his finger over her sensitive spot, making her cry out in want and desire, her whole body flushed with molten heat. She felt her arm quiver and knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up anymore. Georg had his other arm wrapped around her back, and when he felt her go limp he helped her lower her body down on the table.

He let his finger skim over her, finding her entrance and sliding inside of her. Feeling her inner muscles tightening around him, he almost lost it. Within the next seconds, she started to moan out incoherent words and in between them silent pleas of her desire to be even closer to him.

Georg leaned over her, capturing her murmurs with his mouth, and tasted her sweet lips. Maria pulled him close to her body, still quivering from his ministrations between her legs. Unconsciously she started to move her lower body in a rhythmic motion, begging him to move forward.

“Wha’ do ye want, me beauty, tell the ol’ Captain von Rascal what ye desire, and I shall grant it,” Georg whispered against her trembling lips.

“Oh my…I… want… I need… you… _now_ … please… I…” Maria moaned incoherently, pulling him closer to her body.

Georg swiftly opened his trousers and freed his now almost painful arousal. When Maria felt his hardness resting on her thigh she moaned in pleasure. Georg moved closer to her entrance, and with agonizing slowness, he entered her heated body.

Maria almost screamed out in ecstasy when she felt him inside of her, everything around her had gone blurry. The flames of heated passion flared into an open fire, roaring from within her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer to her wanton body.

Georg started moving at a slow pace, wanting to prolong their combined pleasure. But when he felt her legs wrap around his backside he moaned in surrender and moved with even more force into her welcoming body.

They were both so wrapped up in their lovemaking that neither one of them noticed the various desk utensils and papers roll to the floor. The connection between them was strong, stronger than they had experienced for a long, long time.

They shared heated kisses and moved their bodies in unison towards their final release. The fire within them both coiled together, and when they reached the highest peak the coil unwrapped itself with a force that made them both breathless.

Maria clung to his body and savoring the fiery aftermath of their passionate lovemaking. Georg gasped for air, tickling her now very sensitive skin on her shoulder. He held her close, not wanting to let her go just yet.

Maria ran a soothing hand through his hair, and she placed a small lingering kiss on his temple. She was in awe of just how strongly they had joined together, as a result of her dressing up in a pirate wench costume. She felt the smile on her lip grow when she made a mental note to herself to do this again, soon.

Georg raised his head and saw her pleased smile, and he had an inkling that his mischievous wife was plotting something inside that pretty little head of hers. He too smiled and whispered in his wicked pirate voice: “Well now there me beauty, seem as if we found ourselves a bit of a treasure here… don’ ye think… eh?”

Maria grinned and nodded in agreement, she was not sure that she would be able to string together any form of a sentence at the moment.

Georg gently picked her up in his arms and sat down on the chair, holding her close, still savoring in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Maria rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers running over his exposed chest, her mind still feeling slightly muddled. Georg caressed her back; her shirt had been freed from her skirt, now giving him access to her warm skin.

“So, me beauty, when are we gonna play pirate again?” Georg asked with amusement in his voice, he sensed her shyness by his bold request, but seconds later she turned her head and looked him straight into his eyes. Her eyes were a darkened shade of blue, a true indication that she was still very aroused. He gave her one of his wicked half-smiles and raised a questioning eyebrow. He let his hand wander down to her thigh, circling higher under her skirt. Her eyes dilated even more and she had to clear her throat before she could answer him in a somewhat clear voice: “well that all depends on how well ye behave Captain von Rascal, ye can be a bit of a scallywag at times.”

Maria saw his eyes widened in surprise by her boldness, she felt a new sort of empowerment inside herself, and she could see that he too was pleased by the outcome of her plan.

“Oho is that so, I don’ know who is more of a scoundrel, me or you who wander down here in the middle of the night dressed only in this?” He indicated to her pirate costume. Maria giggled and shook her head; well the dress sure had served its purpose. 

“Well I can tell that ye didn’t mind one bit, me dressing up like this, so yes we will definitely do this again… soon.” Maria breathed out, while she moved her mouth closer to his. Georg met her halfway and captured her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. Maria slid her hand up to his chest and circled his neck, holding him close.

When they finally parted Georg said in a hushed voice, “Well I’ll have something to look forward to, but might I suggest that we do it in our bedroom next time.” He looked at the disorganized mess they had made of his work desk; he chuckled at what he saw. Every desk utensil and pretty much every paper he had been working on, was no longer residing on their normal spot. Most of it had fallen to the floor or lay in disarray on the desk.

Maria looked back and laughed with him, then nodded her head in agreement. She turned around and started to pick up random wayward pieces of paper, trying to place them in some form of order. But Georg stilled her movements and whispered in her ear: “No leave it be, me beauty, I’ll take care of it in the morning, come to bed with ye husband, I might not be entirely done with ye tonight.” Maria felt goosebumps rise on her body as shivers of anticipation ran through her.

“Hmm that sounds like a plan, Captain… but… well… eh…” Maria suddenly fluttered and fiddled nervously with the hem of her dress.

“Yes? Please speak up me beauty, what is ye in yer heart, eh?” He placed a reassuring kiss on her temple, letting her know that whatever was on her mind she could share it with him.

Maria took a deep breath of air and raised her head and looked at him with determination written all over her face.

“Well I was just wondering if I could be… eh… well… If I could be the Captain next time we play pirate.”

Georg chuckled and tilted his head slightly sideways as if he contemplated her bold suggestion. But in reality, he actually liked that idea very much. He leaned in and whispered in her ear: “Ye know what, if ye behave for the rest of the night I might agree to that request.” He placed a short kiss just below her ear, and he felt her whole body shudder with anticipation of whatever plan he had made for them.

Maria gasped out in surprise and she felt her heart stop slightly when she saw the fire within his eyes. She nodded her head and smiled mischievously while she started to make new plans for their future pirate playtime. But suddenly her musings were cut short when Georg rose to his feet and eased her down on her own feet again.

“Come now me beauty, as I said I’m not entirely done with ye for tonight. There is far more to discover, even more treasures to find and enjoy.” He rested his hand on her back and gently guided her out of the office. Maria followed him eagerly, anticipating what they would do together next. She walked in a state of bliss, and she felt as if she floated on air. She had never expected it to be this much fun being married to this man, but she knew that whatever they did together it would only bring them even closer together.

The night light wrapped around the couple while they walked up to their bedroom. In that room, they shared even more passionate adventures. And yes, Maria did behave and was granted a change of being the Captain on their next pirate playtime.

\-------------------------------------

The following day found a stunned housekeeper who, for the life of her, could not figure out why there was a pirate hat lying on the floor at her employer’s office. She was even more scandalized when she noticed the Baroness’s dressing gown lying in the middle of the floor. And the disorganized desk was a whole other matter, Captain von Trapp was a meticulous and organized man, who always kept his workspace in tip-top order, nothing was left to coincidences. Shaking her head in bewilderment she picked up the stray pieces of paper and placed it all in a neat pile, and then she placed the dressing gown and pirate hat on top of it. Leaving it like this she walked out of the room, getting busy with the day.

The end (or TBC… in the future… not sure when)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: well yes I do know that I’m giving the ball up for yet another pirate playtime story… where Maria is “Captain”… well it’s brewing in this “dirty” little mind of mine… but not sure when it will come down on paper… have something else also playing around in my head… hmm we’ll see what comes out first ;) 
> 
> Please review, and let me know that ye like or don’t like…


End file.
